Un beagle, un taparrabo y Ren
by VAle.TE.Del
Summary: Kyoko a cumplido su venganza contra Sho, convirtiéndose en la mejor actriz del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo ella se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimiento por Ren, pero Reino y Sho no dejaran que Ren les quite a SU Kyoko, por lo que ellos también serán actores
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaa :D la verdad es que yo era Kuroko-sama...pero se me olvido la contraseña y bidibfwyef pasaron muchas cosas ^^U la verdad es que no quería dejar esta historia abandonada ya que vi muchos comentarios positivos de ustedes *-* así que me anime a seguirla, espero que les guste :)

**Cap 1: Una serie de malentendidos**

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que Kyoko se hizo actriz y su popularidad esta por las nubes, ella se ha transformado en la mujer más deseada en todo el mundo, llegando al rating de 1° en las mujeres que un hombre le gustaría besar, abrazar, proteger y hasta en la numero 1° de el deseo de tenerlas en la cama. Pero a ella eso no le interesaba en absoluto, muy al contrario ahora ella estaba interesada en un solo objetivo… el cual era, el declararse a su gran senpai, Tsuruga Ren, si ella ya se había dado cuenta de que aquel sentimiento que tenia al estar cerca de él no era puro nerviosismo por estar cerca de su senpai, si no que eran los nervios del amor, la ira y tristeza que sentía al ver a una mujer siendo demasiado amable con el, no era por que pensara que aquella mujer no era del tope de su senpai, si no que eran los más puros celos. Si ella, se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel hombre y aun que al principio lo quiso negar aun que tuviera que llevarse esa amor a la tumba, ya no podía más, los sentimientos que tenia hacia él se desbordaban, cada vez que se veían ella se ponía nerviosa, cada vez que le sonreía con sinceridad ella se sonrojaba a más no poder y cuando hacía algo mal en frente de él, lo único que quería era que la tierra la tragara.

-Pero hoy es el día, no importa si me rechaza o no, hoy le diré lo que siento- Dijo muy decidida mientras su limusina se dirigía al set en el cual rodaba una película como protagonista justo, junto a Ren.

Ella ahora tenia el cuerpo de una modelo, hasta era una de las mejores modelos de todo el continente, junto a Ren. A Kyoko le habían crecido un poco más lo pechos, sus curvas se hicieron claras al instante de cumplir los 17, su cabello había crecido bastante, pero seguía de ese color naranja rebelde, siempre vistiendo lo mejor de lo mejor y con una actitud muy carismática. Ahora ella podía hacer cualquier papel, de protagonista y antagonista, ambas se le hacían muy fáciles de hacer y solo tenía que leerse unos minutos el guion para meterse completamente en su personaje.

La película que hacía junto a Ren, era sobre unos amigos de la infancia que con el tiempo se separan, pero que la cumplir los 17, ambos se rencuentran y se enamoran perdidamente, pero ellos tenían una promesa de casarse en el futuro, aun que solo era un promesa de niños, ambos se lo tomaban muy en serio, pero los secretos que ambos habían formado en el tiempo que estuvieron separados, los hacia mentirse entre si y ocultar sus sentimientos el uno al otro. El personaje de Kyoko se llama, Miki Nagasawa, la cual trabaja en secreto para una empresa que quiere hacer un golpe de estado y ella es el "_espía_", por lo que si se relaciona nuevamente con su amigo, este puede salir involucrado y eso es algo que ella no quiere, por lo que, al verse ella lo trata fríamente haciéndolo pensar que lo había olvidado, aun que ella siempre espero su regreso en realidad.

-Kyoko~sama, hemos llegado al estudio- Le dijo su chofer, por lo que Kyoko abrió rápidamente la puerta

-Muchas gracias Fernando, hoy creo que terminare como a las 8, así que ven a buscarme a esa hora, si terminamos antes te llamare ¿ok?- Le dijo amablemente Kyoko mientras le sonreía dulcemente cosa que hizo sonrojar a Fernando su chofer, el cual tenia 17 igual que ella.

-S-SI KYOKO~SAMA- Le respondió entre tartamudeos, cosa que causo gracia a Kyoko ya que causaba esa reacción en todos los hombres, solo con la excepción de 2 hombres, Ren y Reino.

Reino la seguía acosando y ahora se había vuelto un actor, no tan famoso como ella o Ren, pero si tenía su popularidad, todo eso solo para poder molestar a Kyoko cosa que siempre lograba. ¿Dónde se encontraba el idiota de Shotaro?, pues se había echo un gran cantante, pero Kyoko había cumplido su venganza, ella lo supero y por mucho, cosa que molesto mucho a Sho, pero lo que más le molesto fue que se olvido de él y estaba todo el día pendiente de Ren, aun que Sho fuera a su set para molestarla, antes de entrar ya se encontraba que esta, estaba al lado de su gran rival Tsuruga Ren, pero él no se la quitaría, ya que aun que Kyoko no lo supiera él estaba comenzado a hacer sus movimientos para que ella lo volviera a mirar.

-¡ES KYOKO~SAMA, BUEN DÍA!- Le dijo sonrojada una chica, que tenia la vestimenta de love Me, cosa que le trajo nostalgia a Kyoko, la cual le sonrió dulcemente.

-Muchas gracias bella señorita- Dijo mientras la miraba penetrantemente, cosa que logro que la muchacha se desmayara por la felicidad.

Todos miraban a Kyoko con admiración ya que ella era la chica que una vez también fue parte de aquella "patética" escuelita para actores con potencial y ahora era la más famosa actriz de todos los tiempos. Al llegar al set todos la saludaron y ella también a ellos, pero esta buscaba con la mirada a aquel hombre que le robaba el aliento, pero al no verlo por el set se comenzó a preocupar, pero para que no fuera tan obvio se rindió y fue a su camerino, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

-Buenos días Mogami~san- La recibía Ren con una sonrisa tan tierna que logro purificar a todos los demonios que rodeaban a la chica, la cual sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido.

.Bue. Buenos días Tsuruga~san- Le decía entre tartamudeos y sonrojos la peli naranja, cosa que al notar, se sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar decidida hasta el hombre que la miraba sorprendido- Tsuru… es decir Ren, después de las grabaciones me gustaría hablar con tigo de algo muy serio, ¿tendrías tiempo?- Le pregunto por primera vez informalmente, cosa que dejo más que sorprendido al castaño, el cual asintió aun muy sorprendido- Que bueno…, Etto…. ¿Te puedes ir…? Es que necesito cambiarme jeje- Le dijo sonrojada la chica, cosa que hizo salir del trance al castaño, el cual aun sorprendido por el cambio de la chica asintió y se retiro, dejando a la chica completamente sola que a los pocos segundos soltó un suspiro de alivio- SI…. Se lo dije jeje- Dijo feliz mente mientras corría con una sonrisa de adolecente enamorada a cambiarse de ropa.

**Ren Pov**

No lo podía creer, algo que solo había soñado se hizo realidad, mi quería Kyoko me llamo por mi nombre y no me hablo formalmente como siempre lo hace, ¿de que querrá hablar?, dios la curiosidad me estaba matando, ya quería que me contase.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Ren?-Me pregunto una voz muy familiar, la cual me saco de mis pensamientos y al darme vuelta para verlo.

-Nada realmente Yashiro~san, solo que Kyoko me quiere decir algo muy importante… además de que me nombro por mi nombre y no lo hizo formalmente- Muy mal el haberle contado a EL, lo que pasaba, por que en un pestañear me había tomado y volado hasta mi camerino.

-¿¡DE VERDAD!- Pregunto muy asombrado, por lo que yo solo asentí- ¡QUE BUENO REN ESO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDE QUE SE TE DECLARE!- Al decir aquello yo me quede echo piedra, ¿declararse?, no eso no podría ser cierto, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no tenia que ser por otra razón.

-No creo Yashiro~san, es imposible que ella se me declare, además de que no le gusto- Le dije algo serio, pero este se puso a pensar, por lo que yo me puse ansioso.

-Bueno es Kyoko~chan de la que hablamos así, que puede ser eso o…- Dijo mientras hacía una pausa y me miraba con pesadez- O que te pida consejos sobre algún chico- Al decir eso sentí como me desasía… si eso era mucho más probable, pero no quería escuchar eso o ahí si terminaría rompiéndome en mil pedazos si sé que esta enamorada de otro hombre que no sea yo- Hay pero eso también es poco probable, así que no te preocu…-Ya ere demasiado tarde yo ya me había ido de allí al set ya que no quería escuchar más las posibilidades de Yashiro~san.

Mi personaje se llamaba Katsuyuki Konishi el esta locamente enamorado de Miki, pero por el trabajo de su padre a la edad de 7 años, tiene que irse a vivir a USA, 10 años después el vuelve para cumplir la promesa que tenia con Miki y convertirla en su mujer, pero al llegar se da cuenta de que esta ha cambiado mucho y no lo reconoce, ahora ella no era la dulce chica que conocía si no que era una chica fría y calculadora, aun que era la más popular del instituto, a ella parecía no interesarle y siempre se retiraba antes de que empezaran las clases de la tarde pero aun así ella tenia el más alto puntaje en las pruebas. Katsuyuki se siente intrigado por el cambio de Miki y la comienza a seguir, mientras al mismo tiempo intenta volver a enamorarla, pero siempre que estaba por descubrir algo Miki aparecía para impedírselo y poco a poco ella se comienza a alejar más de él, hasta que desaparece por meses y es ahí que se entera de que fue lo que esta vivió por todo ese tiempo y la salva.

-Bueno chicos, ahora es la escena en la cual Katsuyuki encuentra un cd en el cual esta la información que revela la identidad de Miki y esta se pone en medio, para impedirlo, para besarlo y desaparecer- Dijo el director mientras todos asentíamos, el escenario era una oficina bastante acomodada- Bueno Ren, Kyoko se lo dejamos a ustedes- Dijo el director, por lo que ambos asentimos, para después mirarnos a los ojos y sonreír- 3,2,1, CAMARA, ¡ACCION!- Grito el director.

-Donde esta…- Dije mientras buscaba el cd, y miraba la computadora la cual mostraba muchos datos de personas, pero de repente encuentro un cd el cual dice Miki - ¡AQUÍ!- Dije en voz alta, pero de inmediato alguien me quito el cd que tenia en mis manos- ¡OYE…!- Dije enojado pero al darme cuenta de quien era- ¿Mik..i ?- Pregunte extrañado mirándola, la cual me miraba con reproche.

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota?, vete rápido si no quieren que te encuentre alguien más- Me dijo con un tono muy frio, cosa que me causo un gran escalofrió pero recordé que esa no era Kyoko si no que Miki- Además… ¿tu mami no te enseño a, no registrar cosas ajenas?-Me pregunto seductoramente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, por lo que yo le seguí el juego y la acorrale contra una pared.

-Si, pero si se trata de ti, le registraría cosas hasta el mismo diablo- Le dije en su mismo tono sensual, para después morderle la oreja, por lo que escuche un leve gemido de su parte, cosa que no era parte del guion o algo parecido, por lo que ese gemido tan sexi vino de la misma Kyoko, por lo que rápidamente me excite.

-¿Con que así quieres jugar eh?-Me pregunto divertida, para después acercarse también a mi oído y susurrar sexi mente- Pues no me gusta jugar con niños-Dijo para luego morderme a mi la oreja, con lo que yo ahora gemí, pero justo en ese instante vino la parte de la explosión-Demonios…-Susurro ella, para después mirarme con ternura y acercarse hasta el punto de rozar nuestros labios y a un que fue corto, me sentí realmente en el paraíso, pero nos tuvimos que separar- Perdóname Katsuyuki, no he olvidado la promesa- Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, para después golpearme en el cuello dejándome inconsciente y terminando la escena.

-¡ESTUPENDO, MAGNIFICO, MARAVILLOSO!- Gritaba el director mientras yo me levantaba, todos los demás actores también nos felicitaron por nuestra estupenda actuación y la gran forma en la que improvisamos.

-Estuviste estupendo Ren- Me dijo Kyoko mientras me sonreía y yo al oír nuevamente mi nombre entre sus labios, me sentí en el paraíso.

-Gracias Mogami~san, tu también estuviste estupenda- Le dije mientras le sonreía, pero vi como un leve sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas, por lo que ella corrió su cara y miro para otro lado tratando de hacerlo pasar menos notorio.

-Bueno… te espero cuando los demás se hayan ido-Me dijo para después irse casi corriendo hasta su camerino y ya no salir.

**SHO POV**

-¡ME VOY!- Le grite a shouko, la cual me trato de detener pero yo solo seguía caminando rápido, tenia que ver a hoy a Kyoko.

Hola, ya si lo admito, me he enamorado perdidamente de Kyoko y aun más ahora que es tan hermosa, pero ella es mía, yo soy su rival y no entiendo porque es que siempre esta tan apegada a ese imbécil de Tsuruga Ren, pero lo que realmente me molesto fue lo que vi el otro día que la fui a espiar a su set…

_**FLASH BACK**_

-Mogami~san ¿quieres venir hoy a cenar a mi departamento?-Le preguntaba Ren a Kyoko la cual se sonrojo y acepto.

-Ren, ¿puedes venir unos minutos?-Lo llamo el director de la película

-Bueno, espérame unos minutos y nos vamos juntos ¿ok?-Le pregunto dulcemente a Kyoko la cual solo asentía dulce y tímidamente.

Al irse, Kyoko se quedo viendo por donde se fue sonrojada y con una mirada de ternura y felicidad, para después apretar el guion que tenia en sus manos, para sonrojarse mucho más y ver dulcemente a Ren el cual estaba hablando con el director sobre la próxima escena.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-¡AH! Es obvio que se enamoro de él, a pero eso no lo permitiré, primero muerto a que él se quede con algo que desde el principio fue mio- Dije mientras, tomaba las llaves de mi moto y partía al set de Kyoko, pero en la calle me di cuenta de algo…-"_Amor peligroso, protagonizado por la pareja favorita…"_ ¡¿KYOKO Y TSURUGA REN?- Grite a todo lo que pude, haciendo que todas las miradas en la calle se fijaran en mí, pero rápidamente salí de ahí.

Dios como no me pude dar cuenta, Kyoko ahora es una de las mejores actrices, era obvio que actuaria con aquel idiota, pero esto no se quedara así, Kyoko es mía y no se la daré a nadie.

**Autora Pov**

Ya eran las 7:30pm, Kyoko se había arreglado lo suficiente como para que cual quiero hombre que la viera se enamorara perdidamente de ella al instante, pero los nervios cada vez la traicionaban más, las manos le temblaban y cada vez que caminaba se caía, aquel sentimiento jamás fue así para ella, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Shotaro, pero ya no podía estar oculta en su camerino, ella decidió decirle a Ren sus sentimientos si o si, hasta lo había llamado por su nombre, no era tiempo para echarse para atrás, hoy le diría si o si.

Kyoko salió y vio a Ren esperándola en medio del set, por lo que esta se puso como una piedra y comenzó a caminar como robot acercándose a el lentamente. Cada vez sus pasos se hacían más lentos y de repente choca contra un poste, ¿cuan idiota podía ser?

-¿Te encuentras bien Mogami~san?- Le preguntaba Ren y al despertar y darse cuenta donde estaba.

Claro ella cayó inconsciente al chocar con aquel poste por lo que Ren preocupado la tomo y con toda su fuerza de voluntad no la beso ya que realmente se veía de muerte, era una mezcla de sexi junto a una gran delicadeza, cosa que hacía que saliera el instinto protector, pero se resistió y la llevo a su camerino para poner la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas.

Kyoko al darse cuenta de aquella posición, se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate en llamas, pero cuando trato de escapar, un baso con café le cayó en cima y esta se tropezó, logrando que una sesta la cual tenia unas flores, cayera en toda su cabeza llenándola de tierra. Si la gran actriz Kyoko tenía su vestido sucio con café y tenia tierra por toda su cabeza. Kyoko se puso aun más roja y pensando en huir pero, primero aun que este así le diría sus sentimientos a Tsuruga~san.

-Mogami~san… ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto sorprendido por la actitud de esta, pero ella se levanto y rápidamente fue donde el, para tirarse encima de él y besarlo con mucho amor.

-¡ME GUSTAS, TE AMO!


	2. Capitulo 2 Solo quiero escapar

**Capitulo 2 **

"_**¡No te la dejaremos Tsuruga Ren!"**_

Algo andaba mal...la cara de Tsuruga-san, estaba como una roca, ¿acaso fue un error haberme declarado? No...que...que hago lo más probable es que esto pase

VISION DE KYOKO

-¿Ja, es una broma cierto? Lo siento pero solo eres mi Kohai, no podemos tener otra relación aparte de eso – Decía Ren mientras la miraba con su sonrisa falsa – Así que por favor no me hables si no se trata de trabajo de ahora en adelante – Termino de decir mientras se alejaba

FIN DE LA VISION

-NOOOOOOOOOO – Grito de repente Kyoko mientras a punto de llorar sacaba de su transe a Ren el cual la miraba sorprendido y más al ver como Kyoko hacía su típica dogeza- Perdóneme por favor Tsuruga-san fui muy irrespetuosa no volverá a ocurrir – Repetía la muchacha pero justo cuando Ren le tocaría la cabeza, ella la levanto rápidamente y se fue corriendo

-Kyoko... ¿me ama?- Se preguntaba mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y todo lo que había pasado antes se repetía en su cabeza.

Lo que más había deseado todo ese tiempo, de que Kyoko al fin sintiera algo por él, se hacía realidad se le había declarado y por estar en su estúpido transe no le había respondido. La tenía que alcanzar ahora oh como siempre ella lo malentendería.

Pero justo en el momento en el que Ren iba a correr para buscar y explicarle todo a Kyoko, alguien comenzó a aplaudir y una sombra salió.

-Fuwa Sho... ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntaba molesto Ren, pero al recordar a Kyoko siguió caminando, pero Sho se lo impidió cerrando las puertas – Ábrelas ahora – Le ordeno.

-¿Para qué te transformes en el príncipe azul y todo termine con un final feliz? Sobre mi cadáver –Le dijo de forma retadora mientras caminaba hacia Ren- Porque ella es de mi propiedad.

Mientras con Kyoko...

Rápidamente las lágrimas habían llegado, se había comportado como una idiota frente su Sempai ¿de dónde se le había ocurrido esa tonta idea de declararse? Ella no era más que una Kohai para el...

-Pero ahora como lo veo a la cara, desearía tanto poder desaparecer ahora- Dijo cuándo las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre de ya edad y muy parecido a Ren miraba con ternura a Kyoko la cual se sorprendía de sobremanera.

-Hola hija- Le saludaba Kuu abrazándola, cosa que hizo que las lágrimas de tristeza desaparecieran y se convirtieran en lágrimas de felicidad.

-Oto~san – Respondía Kyoko mientras lo abrazaba el cual sorprendido por la reacción de la muchacha solo podía suponer que algo le había pasado antes, pero una pregunta apareció en la cabeza de Kyoko la cual lo miraba dudosa- ¿Pero qué haces acá?, no escuche nada de que vinieras aquí a Japón, si lo hubiera sabido yo misma te hubiera ido a buscar – Le decía mientras pensaba _"y así me hubiera ahorrado este problema"_

-¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi hija? – Le respondía molesto Kuu mientras le daba un leve golpe a Kyoko la cual al recordar los viejos tiempos le comenzaron a salir lágrimas de felicidad – pero en realidad...te eh venido a buscar Kyoko, quiero que vengas conmigo a Estados Unidos- Pronuncio entre serio y feliz, pero logrando que la muchacha se quedara en completo shock

Pero al recordar el acontecimiento que paso con Ren, era como si dios le hubiera mandado un salvavidas para huir de ahí.

-Yo...-


End file.
